


Let it Snow

by SCSweetDude16



Category: Cinderella (2015), Disney Princesses
Genre: Cinderella - Freeform, Disney, Disney Princesses - Freeform, F/M, cinderella 2015 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCSweetDude16/pseuds/SCSweetDude16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit and Ella spend sometime in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Snow

                Ella and Kit had been hard at work with their wedding plans and keeping the kingdom at peace. The announcement of their engagement had not been happy news to everyone, especially to the King of Zaragosa. Kit and Ella had been away for a while in order to between the two territories. They finally arrived back at the castle the day before.

                Ella woke up in her separate quarters that morning, happy to be home. Though it was still relatively new to her, the castle made her feel more at home then she had in a long time. She thought that probably had to do with the fact she had Kit there, and her stepmother leaving the kingdom. Also Ella was still able to visit her childhood home, which was now in the hands of the old cook, whom Ella had known since she was little. The new owners had restored the house to its original, comforting style. Ella loved her visits to the house and its new owners, especially when Kit joined her.  

                Now Ella took in the early morning by walking around the castle. She was still getting to know its walls and grounds because she had not had the time to do so yet. Getting to know the people of her new home was just as important to her. She went into the kitchen and talked with the cooks and kitchen staff. It made her feel comfortable to get to know them well. She even helped them make breakfast some mornings, when they allowed her to. Ella never wanted the staff of the castle to feel beneath her, she always treated them as friends. As Ella was talking with one the cooks, Marcella, she saw Kit come into the kitchen. He smiled instantaneously as her saw her.

                “I supposed you would be in here,” Kit chuckled as he walked over to her.

                “You supposed correctly, which means that I need to a better job of hiding from you,” Ella teased.

                “You are never good at hiding from me, and I suspect it’s because you do not truly want to.”

                “I guess you have me all understood, Your Highness,”

                “I do not think I am even close to understanding you,” Kit smiled.

                Ella moved in close to her fiancé and kissed him softly. He squeezed her tightly before they parted.

                “So what would like to do today?” Kit asked.

                “I was thinking of going for walk around the grounds.”

                “Really? It’s quite cold and snowing,” Kit said looking out the window of the kitchen. There was frost on the window and Ella could see the wind blowing the snow in mesmerizing circles.

                “I know, but I love the snow,” Ella smiled looking out at snowflakes swirling.

                “Alright then. We can go after breakfast, if you’d like.”

                “I would very much like to,” Ella grinned.

…

                After breakfast Kit met Ella outside her room. He helped her put her coat on. Ella took his hand and they walked out of the castle into the grounds. The light snow covered everything making it look like they were walking amongst clouds. The crisp air stung Ella’s face, but felt refreshing. She felt the snowflakes melt as they landed on her skin. She loved the serenity of winter and the sparkle of the snow. She noticed that Kit was smiling at her as she was deep in thought.

                Ella laughed as she asked, “What it is?”

                “You look happy is all.”

                “Of course I’m happy, I’m with you. Also the snow is gorgeous.”

                “I’m pleased you’re happy. We have been so pre-occupied, I was beginning to worry you might change your mind.” Kit said looking away. His face was a solemn as he said the words. Ella realized that this must have been plaguing his mind for some time.

                “No, of course not. It has been a lot to take in, but I want this because I want to be with you.”  
                Ella took Kits face in her hands as she spoke, and kissed him gently before returning her hand to his.

                “I love you,” Kit said as he kissed her forehead.

                “I love you too…”Ella trailed off as she noticed a small heap of snow and had a sudden notion. She grabbed a heap of snow and formed it into a ball as she back a little ways from Kit. “…which is why I must do this,” she laughed as she threw the snowball at his shoulder.

                Kit laughed, “Now do you think that is how a queen should behave?”

“If I acted how a queen should you would not love me so,” Ella joked.

                “Just so. I suppose you would love me less if I acted ask a King ought to,” Kit said as he bent down  to the snow, cupped some into his, and packed it down. Ella ran away laughing as the snowball hit her the back of the shoulder. Kit ran after her and caught her by the waist and they fell to the ground giggling like school children.

                As they lay next to each other Ella looked at her husband to be. Though they had some many obligations and expectations of them, she could never give up her moments like this with Kit. These moments she felt whole and at home. Kit hugged her and she squeezed back gently. She took in the moment, knowing this is where she belonged.


End file.
